


Something About Cars...

by cantletgo



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Cars, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletgo/pseuds/cantletgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Lizzington car smut inspired by iloveredmorethanever's tumblr post of Red and Lizzie in a car during season 3a.</p>
<p>"His long fingers dusted over the fresh scrape that marred her skin, a light layer of blood covering his fingertips. Her breath hitched a bit, the fresh wound hurt, but she knew that wasn't why she jumped. She knew. He knew. His eyes gave him away. They always did. His tongue darted out, skimming his bottom lip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frontseat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with a new writing style so bare with me! If it doesn't seem to work by the end of this one shot I'll probably go back to my old one, but it's nice to play around with a little variation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car smut. It's really just... I have a thing for these two in cars. 
> 
> "There was something intoxicating about the idea of taking Raymond Reddington in the back of a car. She'd always seen him as a man of class. The Presidential suite perhaps. On a tropical island in the middle of paradise probably. 10,000 feet in the air in that private jet of his most definitely, but in the back of sedan? At least let it be a luxury vehicle. She moved towards him, reaching for her seatbelt, but his hand stopped hers."

 

...

 

Liz charged in head first, she was tired of being eluded. She only got two shots off before he turned the corner again, out of sight.

 

_Shit_.

 

She ran faster, her black leather boots echoing her reckless pursuit. 

 

_Up the stairs? Of course, always up the stairs._

 

She held her gun up towards the ceiling of the isolated back staircase of the parking garage only to see a hand haphazardly grasping at the railing continuing it's climb upwards. She didn't have a shot so she took to the stairs, double time. She really could have used that back up right about now, but she had neglected to put in a call and instead chased the suspect herself. 

Finally barreling through the rooftop doorway, she drew her gun more cautiously as she stumbled into the midnight darkness. The garage lights were out, leaving the roof conveniently shrouded, but she knew he had nowhere left to run.

 

_Unless of course he jumped_ , she thought cynically. 

 

His profile wouldn't have suggested suicidal actions, even when all the odds were against him, so he was up here somewhere. There weren't many cars left, one or two Toyotas and Hondas, mid-range-everyday-blend-in-with-the-scenery kind of rides. The exit light above her flickered ominously, this district didn't get around to community maintenance very often. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shimmer. This distraction was quickly followed by a jarring sound behind her. Maybe a soda can scraping against the worn pavement? 

She turned around quickly, gun ready, searching for the source of the noise. The only car parked behind her was a light silver that provided her eyes with a focal point to draw focus, attempting to adapt to the blindness of night. Before she knew it, she was being pushed against the concrete half-wall, struggling to keep hold of her weapon. The suspect's knee slammed into her side causing her to gasp. Her eyes grew blurry, longing for that focal point, until she was dangling in the air. Her cheek rubbed hard against the rough concrete as her fingers searched intently for notches to dig into. One hand grasped the collar of the perp, threatening to bring him down with her if she had to. Her feet kicked, looking for some support, but only found more air from the level below. She was too far up. This was a fall she wasn't about to survive. She looked up into the man's eyes, dark brown, the anger no longer present. He was scared. So was she. She pulled harder, trying her best to climb back up or throw him down instead, but still they didn't budge. Only seconds later, she was being pulled up, not by the man who put her there in the first place but instead a dark coat and black fedora. 

 

What were you thinking he must have said

How could you have been so careless but she didn't have answers.

 

His look of concern only stayed momentarily before it was replaced by anger. He motioned for Dembe to take the suspect away, down to the car, the plane, maybe a helicopter, who knows with Reddington.

 

He's mine, you know we need to interrogate him is what she should have said.

 

She should have radioed for an escort, a local unit, something but somehow she knew Red would get more answers out of the guy. Why hadn't she called for backup? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Red couldn't have been far behind, he rarely ever was. But this time had been close. She could see it on his face, he knew it too. For a second he had thought he lost her again. It might as well have been his hands she was slipping through. That was the look on his face. She knew his looks. Most of the times they said more than his cryptic words and metaphor laced stories. 

Dembe threw a black bag over the guy's head and shoved him in the back of the black sedan. Red nodded in his direction and the car pulled away. 

 

Need a ride she asked jokingly.

 

Of course he did. The two walked silently back to Lizzie's car where the engine was still running from her quick pursuit. The night almost swallowed her car whole if it wasn't for the holy beams of her headlights. It washed over the pair as they walked side by side down the dark side alley of the desolate parking structure.

 

How'd you know I was here she asked

 

I always know where you are Lizzie

 

Two years ago she would have been angry. She would have sputtered off about privacy and invasion. About personal space and rights, but now she knew better. She liked having him close behind, always within arms reach. 

Clicking her seatbelt and slamming the door she looked over to Reddington a little dazed. This was different. He took the passenger seat as if it was completely natural, the two of them driving together like this. His eyes quickly assessed her, up and down, inspecting every inch. His hand reached up slowly to her cheek, as if asking for permission, to which she leaned in just slightly, granting it. His long fingers dusted over the fresh scrape that marred her skin, a light layer of blood covering his fingertips. Her breath hitched a bit, the fresh wound hurt, but she knew that wasn't why she jumped. She knew. He knew. His eyes gave him away. They always did. His tongue darted out, skimming his bottom lip. 

_Fuck..._

She leaned into his hand unconsciously and closed her eyes. The cool softness of his skin was radically different from the heat rushing to her cheek to heal the wound. Everything changed rather quickly. His hand cupped her face to support the pressure she was forcing into it, while his thumb moved towards her lips. His eyes stayed fixed on her, looking for any sign to stop, any hesitation. He was still angry, angry that she had been so careless, reckless, she could feel his tense body and hooded eyes. When she didn't move, couldn't move, frozen in pleasure, he started to lean away.

 

Don't was all she could whisper.

 

Is this what you want Elizabeth his voice was treacherous and taunting.

 

He was the pot of gold at the end of an rainbow she would never find the end of. She knew she was teetering on the line in the sand, the line she made, the line she could cross. All she had to do was let the wind blow it away. The water wash over it. She nodded her head in-perceptively and finally opened her eyes to meet his. They were intent and serious, focused on every detail. He was meticulous. A perfectionist. His thumb moved back to it's place over her now parted mouth, pulling on her softly curved bottom lip. She watched him. Just watched him it was all she could do. Her seat belt nipped at the skin of her neck and her bruised body moaned in response. Blood dripped into his hand. 

 

We need to get you fixed up he whispered

 

She could see it took everything in him to pull away. There was a heat in his eyes, a heat she'd seen only a few times before. She liked that look. She liked the car. She felt transported back into her sixteen year old body, getting hot and heavy in the back of an old 92' Honda Accord. There was something intoxicating about the idea of taking Raymond Reddington in the back of a car. She'd always seen him as a man of class. The Presidential suite perhaps. On a tropical island in the middle of paradise probably. 10,000 feet in the air in that private jet of his most definitely, but in the back of sedan? At least let it be a luxury vehicle. She moved towards him, reaching for her seatbelt, but his hand stopped hers. 

 

No his mouth said but his eyes told a different story.

 

She kept moving, pulling across to him, the night a perfect cover for such a dastardly deed. 

 

Not like this he moaned 

Why not like this she breathed 

 

Her lips lightly touched his, pain instantly radiating. Her lips were sore and beaten from the wall as well. Heat flooded throughout her body, desperate to heal, desperate to claim him. His lips barely moved, his eyes closed, as if he was still thinking. His delicious tongue darted out and met hers, tickling the tip and dancing masterfully. His lips pulled her closer. She was being pulled in by the gravitational giant that is Raymond Reddington, the Concierge of Crime. 

 

_Don't stop, don't stop_ was all she could think. 

 

One of his hand grasped her neck, keeping her stable, while the other explored her lower half. 

 

_God that feels good._ She had dared to imagine but the fantasies never did him justice. Just a kiss and she was wild. But she wanted more. She reached down to his pants to be pleasantly greeted by a large erection. His kiss paused as he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut. 

 

Lizzie he hissed 

 

His head hung down, questions buzzed around his head. His poker face equipped, he questioned the repercussions, always thinking. Always thinking. That's when his phone rang. Usually Dembe was the one to carry it, but since he left Red, he needed a form of contact. His eyes still closed, he removed his hands from her body and neck to search through his inner jacket pockets for the vibrating mess. 

 

Yes he growled

 

She didn't give up though, she continued to stroke him, enjoying the faces he made, the power she claimed. 

 

_Something about cars_ she thought. She had always rested her head on his shoulder during long rides, or after tough days, she remembered their tight embrace had happened in the front seat of a car... It provided a certain amount of privacy and mobility. 

 

No keep him detained he muttered through clenched teeth

 

His eyes watched her threateningly, dangerously, a predator. Her fingers lightly stroked the outline and cut deliciously down the center. His eyes snapped shut. His head craned back to meet the headrest. 

 

I'm coming it felt like an admission rather than a statement.

 

He snapped the phone shut and reached for her hand. 

 

Lizzie was all he had to say. She searched his eyes. No matter how bad she wanted him, he wasn't about to let it go any further. She replaced her hands back on the steering wheel and slid the gear shift into drive. Silently they crawled through the broken and hidden roads on the outskirts of a nowhere town. She couldn't see further than the headlights allowed and followed the white line like a religion, only barely anticipating twists and turns. She didn't need to see what was ahead, she knew she was in control. It was just enough. She kept her speed up and flew over the small rolling hills of backwoods Virginia. When she finally decided to glance back in his direction his eyes were fixed on the stars in the inky black sky. 

 

I see my way home his words echoed in her head I see my way home

 

She agreed. Now she knew what he meant. She felt it too. 

 

 

...

 

Let me fuck with you  
Is that what you want?  
Even if it rips you apart?  
So, drive slow, drive slow  
Let me see your face  
Let me see it glow  
Don't stop, don't stop  
I wanna hide forever in your heart

 

-Haunted by STWO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be more? There should be more. I'll write more. One more chapter. They gotta do it in the car. Damn it Dembe.


	2. Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish what we started.
> 
> "Red pulled Liz again, dragging her towards the car, until she was pressed up against the back door of the SUV. Pinning her down, he searched for the keys lost somewhere in his coat pocket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn't wait for more either, so I rather excitedly stayed up until 2 in the morning to finish. Hope it's satisfying! ;)

She slid carefully into the backseat of the black SUV. She left the middle half-seat wide open between them, a silent mockery of the faux distance between that had recently formed between them. Liz avoided his curious glance and decided to make conversation with Dembe who pulled out quickly into the hustle and bustle of mid-day traffic.

How’s your daughter Dembe? that seemed like an appropriate question. She was genuinely curious. Good he said. His smile showed his appreciation for the polite inquiry. A quick glance at Raymond’s annoyance kept him focused and pulled his attention back towards the road. Red crossed his leg ever so smoothly and leaned gently against the side door of the car, cocking his head to the side, eyes determined to get her attention. There might as well have been a partition between them because Lizzie didn’t give in. She looked through the case file on her lap absent-mindedly and thumbed through some old notes she’d collected from Samar. The ride shouldn’t be too much longer and that brought her relief. She was suddenly starting to regret accepting Red’s offer to share a ride to interrogate one of his associates they believed had information regarding their current case. The past two nights since they parking garage she’d tossed and turned in bed, wishing to go back and do that night differently, to reach over and kiss him. Really _kiss_ him so that he knew. So that there wasn’t apprehension in his eyes so there weren’t questions in his head so that he too could be placed under the spell of the car she so felt now. 

They hadn’t talked about it. They should have talked about it. But it’s as if the moment has passed or worse, she feared, never happened. She questioned if it was something out of a dream but that sly smile of his said otherwise. God she loved that smile. It sent wicked thoughts spinning around her head and she wanted to savor every second of them, like the last drops of liquor smatter against the ice that can only be removed by sucking them dry. Now there’s an idea. _Shut it down Liz_ , she flipped the page no longer reading but eyeing the jumble of words nonsensically to keep the pretense of distraction alive.

He didn’t break the silence though, just kept his eyes trained on her as if to say I don’t beg sweetheart and she knew he didn’t, but maybe she could bring it out in him. _Down_ , she chastised and slammed the folder closed. The SUV pulled towards the curb of a shabby two-story condo surrounded by dozens of worse-off copycats. Dembe was the first to exit the vehicle followed quickly by Lizzie. Red took his time, waiting until the last second to break his gaze and garnish his hat, switching back into business mode. He strolled cheerily up the beaten and overgrown sidewalk to the chipped and spattered yellow front door. He rapped lightly on the door with familiarity and grace, he was effortless comfortable in the most uncomfortable of places.

A woman dressed exotically with too much makeup answered the door with a bored and tired look until she saw whom it was. Her eyes brightened and she stood a little taller on her six-inch oil black heels.

Ray Ray! she called him and took him intimately into her arms. He reciprocated with a gentle kiss on the both cheeks and a kind word of inquiry about her kids, mentioning them by name. Jim’s starting school and May is learning guitar she responded happily and ushered him quickly into the building. Liz followed closely while Dembe stayed posted outside. His look was an uncomfortable expression but nothing he hadn’t seen. The cathouse was crawling with activity and was far from accommodating, a sofa here and side table there, a half-stocked dirty kitchen, and a hallway of closed doors. Is she here Red asked. The girl only nodded as other approached him to give them their coy greetings and sly invitations. One girl traced a finger down the back of his jacket playfully asking What’s a girl gotta do Ray Ray? but he politely smiled off their advances and followed the first girl up the stairs. Liz felt lost and out of place, overwhelmed and startled by the sudden change of pace. When she wasn’t keeping up Red reached for her hand and laced his fingers in with hers, pulling her closer to him. Stay close Lizzie, he murmured Wouldn’t want anyone thinking you’re on the menu.

Upstairs they met with the contact, which also greeted Red intimately. They exchanged pleasantries and swapped a story or two before they got down to business. No guns or threats were needed a silver tongue and charming smile were the only currency he traded with here. He kept Lizzie close on the couch next to him, their legs brushing up against one another. His fingers were still laced in her’s and their hands sat comfortably and possessively on her knee. The contact glanced carefully at the gesture, reading just enough into the act to tone down the flirtation with the smooth talking devil across from her. Happy and comfortable. She was starting to feel happy and comfortable too, even in the most uncomfortable of places. She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

 

…

  

Back in the car he was no longer pressed firmly against the corner, his body language wasn’t open and powerful, aloof and controlling, but instead he sat straight up, leaning forward to tell Dembe his next destination. Liz slid closer towards the middle, avoiding the seatbelt, reducing their distance. This time his eyes didn’t watch her, but stayed forward as he continued a conversation with his friend. While they talked, Liz anxiously slipped her hand back into his, palm to palm. Without missing a beat, Raymond interlaced their fingers, eyes still trained forward laughing at the memory of that old sea fisherman who just had too much to drink and can you believe what he said to poor Margaret she’ll never forgive him.

Dembe didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t seem to care, but Red pulled her closer and claimed her knee once again, prying her legs open just a tad further. Halfway through the drive Liz readjusted her hand so that it was palm up, hoping to relax her fingers for a second but Red had other plans. His fingers lightly traced the heel of her hand and the edge of her wrist, smoothing up over each finger delicately. He carried on his conversation, not looking down to assess what he was doing or what he was doing to her because if he had he would have seen her heart melting and her face twisting and muscles pulling. She wanted to kiss his strong neck and shove his hand between her now open legs. She wanted to nibble his ear lobe and rip open his vest but she was acutely aware of the audience in front of them and the finite car ride to their next stop.

Just like that, it was over, the SUV pulled off. Dembe exited the car leaving the two of them behind. I’ll need my hand back she said. He retracted his long fingers with a sigh. If I must, the words falling casually from his freshly moistened lips. He finally met her eyes

It was fire. It was madness. It didn’t last long enough. Before anything could begin he swung his legs out the side of the car and joined his friend on the sidewalk. Composing herself, Liz reluctantly joined them.

 

… 

 

This last stop wasn’t what she expected. They had parked near an alley and proceeded to walk through it as the sun began to set. Dembe opened a rusted metal door and ushered the pair in. Red lead them through the maze that was the industrial sized professional kitchen with orders and commands being screamed hastily in a language she didn’t understand. Flames blazed as tall at the white hats the chef’s donned. Knives chopped quickly and with precision. A waiter posted at the entrance of the kitchen smiled as Reddington approached and politely opened the swinging door for them. He led them to a large round table already filled with five other guests. Red thanked the waiter by name even though he was not wearing a nametag.

The table halted their conversation as he approached. Two couples and one stag gentleman occupied the table. The couple that sat next to Red was young, younger than her. The woman didn’t talk, but rather stayed tightly attached to her suitor who looked charmingly across the table at his company. He smelled of old money and ego. He greeted Red with a firm handshake. He was looking for a strong impression. Red’s presence demanded respect and the kid knew it. The couple across the table from Red and Liz was older, mid sixties, and clearly fed up with the service. The woman looked anxiously for a waiter and mumbled something to the effect of How do they expect to earn a tip if they keep up this way. Finally the last man occupied the seat next to Liz. He was older than her, but not by much, possibly early forties. He had a full head of dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and sun kissed with freckles. He was incredibly good looking and his smile was disarming. Red exchanged greetings and apologized for his tardiness but then threw his gaze to the stallion next to Lizzie. There was no malice, no anger, no jealously, but indifference. Red pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to be seated before taking his own.

They talked shop for a little while, adding in stories here and there about common acquaintances and recent events and gatherings. They asked no questions of Liz, no questions of their relationship or why she was there, all she knew was that she was completely underdressed and severely out of place. Just as her anxiousness began to creep up her spine his hand clasped hers under the table. He ran his thumb in smooth reassuring circles against the back of her hand, his eyes still locked on his dinner guests. His arm reached carefully towards the back of the young man next to him, laughing at a story he just told, relaxing back in his seat. His hand was still wrapped in hers.

Finally when dinner came, he released her, but not without first giving her one questioning look. She smiled and picked up her cutlery, proceeding with the meal. He smiled and dug in.

The young couple continued to fawn over each other. At one point the girl kissed at his neck and whispered longingly into his ear, God knows what their hands were doing underneath that pristinely white tablecloth. Red just smiled and extracted the information he needed. The youthful lust started to get the better of her and she found herself staring at Red, his jawline, the way he licked his lips unconsciously, his eyes as they lit up during a recounted tale.

When dessert was ordered, she couldn’t take it anymore. She slowly moved her hand from his grip and down his inner thigh. He barely reacted, if she hadn’t been paying close attention, she wouldn’t have even guessed that anything was happening. So she knew their tablemates would be none the wiser. It took only seconds before his lips were pressed to her ear in a hot muffled whisper If you keep that up I’ll have to escort you out of here immediately. In quick response her hand grasped him firmly. Red closed his eyes for only a second before turning his head and effectively excusing himself from the evening. He apologized for missing the dessert and begged them to take it with them as to not let it go to waste. He said a matter of urgency had arose that needed his immediate attention and with that they were off, his hand leading her through the kitchen once again. 

Dembe propped open the door for them leading to the back alley. Red mumbled something about needing the car and sending him back to the hotel. Dembe didn’t question the odd request and didn’t give the pair a second look before retreating to the street and around the corner. Red pulled Liz again, dragging her towards the car, until she was pressed up against the back door of the SUV. Pinning her down, he searched for the keys lost somewhere in his coat pocket. His breathing was calm even though his body was pressed firmly against hers, giving his excitement away. Liz finally seized her opportunity to smother his neck with hungry kisses, causing him to press her tighter against the doors. Without looking he unlocked the car and flipped her around so her stomach was pressed against the vehicle. He now had access to the door. He pressed himself firmly against her back and breathed carefully against her ear, pressing a soft kiss against the brim.

Quickly, he threw open the door, and guided her inside closing it tightly behind them. The tinted windows provided perfect cover in the now dark alley, not that it would have stopped them, because they were now rabid with want. All thought of consequence and hesitation had departed only to be replaced with _where do we start_? She wanted the power back. She flipped him over and placed him in the middle seat. Taking stride, she grinded her hips in happy appreciation of his sudden submission. She threw his hat to the side and made quick work of his pants, releasing him, only the necessities. She struggled out of her pants ungracefully, causing them both to laugh, but eventually they figured it out. His hands worshiped her body, her curves, her breasts _Finally_ _those hands_ she thought. That’s when she got the idea of what to do with _those hands_. Taking them in her own hands she pinned them to the back headrests, interlacing their fingers, rendering him powerless to what happened next. She eased herself onto him, carefully and his hands struggled forward, desperate to touch her, but she only shook her head and kissed his lips. Using the pressure, she started to move, really move, in agonizingly slow circles, taking him deeper. His tongue darted along his bottom lip instinctively and his breathing picked up, becoming ragged. Seeing Raymond Reddington come undone was quite the sight. She wanted to see it again and again, on repeat, and she intended to make that happen.

She leaned down to kiss his neck and up his chin to the corner of his lips. She wanted to swallow his groans of pleasure. He begged to touch her Please he said I need to feel you. One look in eyes and she gave in to his pleas, releasing his hands so they could skim her body and eventually take hold of her hips to guide her rhythm. She grabbed at the sides of his head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her chest. They moved together, Red widening his legs and planting his feet to meet her thrust for thrust. Lizzie he moaned her name God how she loved the way her name sounded from his mouth Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, his way home.

Grinding harder against him, quickening the pace, she relentlessly looked for her release. His hands travelled down and started to rub her clit, while the other hand held her back. She heard him mumble something unintelligible in her ear that ended in Sweetheart. Just like that, she was over the edge, her toes curling, head thrown back, jaw falling slack, stomach clenching deliciously. He followed suit only moments after her, gasping and turning his head to the side so that his temple was pressed to her chest. She rose gently, wincing a bit as they came apart, and took the seat next to him.

Exhausted and finally sated, Red pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder, taking in his smell that she loved so much. He ran his fingertips lazily along her bare outer thigh, still trying to get his bearings. His breathing was finally slowing down and his eyes were starting to refocus. Sorry we missed dessert she teased kissing his earlobe Oh I fully intend on having my dessert he growled and kissed her deeply. His hand began to wander up and between her legs again where she was still wet from her orgasm, time for round two?

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this writing style, flows better don't you think?


End file.
